Cassie out of control or de aged Cassie
by silversnowswan
Summary: She looked at her mug; the tea changed is color to white. Cassie tried to open her closing eyes "What did you gave me to drink Diana? What did you do?" "It's for your own good Cassie, I promise".
1. Chapter 1

Cassie out of control or de aged Cassie

Episode 1 – the fault on our stars

The black magic was turning Cassie into someone else and Diana was scared. Really scared this time. After she attacked Adam and jack the circle decided that they will turn for didi for answers.

Didi was the oldest of the town witches. She was little and wrinkled and wore only white clothes. If you are having a problem you will go to every one you can- - if they can't help you - then you go to Didi.

"So child- - ", she asked Diana, "what troubled you mind?"

X X X

"What did she say?" , Asked Adam

"she told me that cassie is out of control, she said that the only way she can make her dark magic in control is if she will drink this tea, it will make her calm, relaxed "

"And you think this shit will work?", asked Faye

"I don't know but it's our best option. If she will not learn to mater her power we all in danger".

X X X

Cassie went to Diana's house. She said they needed to talk. She knows what it is about.

It will be something like that, "I'm worried about you, those powers they make you do bad stuff and I don't want to see you hurting people you love".

All Cassie wanted to do is be in her room and see no one but it's Diana and for Diana she will do everything.

X X X

"You want's some tea?", Diana asked, as usual

"Yes, sure why not" , Diana give her a big mug with a smile

"So what did you want to talk about? ", Cassie asked with a tired voice

"Faye wants to do a girl's night this weekend"

Cassie looked at Diana for a second. A girl's night? By Faye? What the fuck it going on in here?

"Faye wants a girl's night? I thought she hate's everybody"

"She doesn't hate everybody just most people. But I think it would be fun. What do you say?"

Diana put more tea in her mug and didn't stop smiling even for a second; it felt weird; she felt weird. So tired.

"Diana is this what you wanted to talk about? Really?"

She looked at her mug; the tea changed is color to white.

Cassie tried to open her closing eyes

"What did you gave me to drink Diana? What did you do?"

"It's for your own good Cassie, I promise".

X X X

When Cassie woke up she was in Diana's sofa. Diana was in the house she could hear her voice. She sounded scared.

"What will we do? Yes I talked to her but - -"

Diana came in to the living room and closed the phone.

She looked upset.

"What was that tea Diana? What is happening?"

"Do you feel different Cassie?", Diana sat next to Cassie, she looked so tall somehow, so big.

Cassie looked at her hands, her feet, her hair was shorter. She felt scared.

"What did you do?", she yelled at Diana and went to the mirror on the wall. She hoped it is all a bad dream. Diana was good she will never trick her; but when she looked at the mirror she froze.

She was different- - she was a 3 years old child.

Diana stood next to Cassie with tears in her eyes. Next to Diana she looked so small, like a baby.

"Didi told me it will help you Cassie, it was never our intention to make you like that- -"

"Our intention? Is everyone in on this? Even Adam?"

Cassie walked quickly to the door and ran outside.

"Cassie? Cassie?", Diana yelled and run after her.

She almost got away but someone caught her.

"Leave me alone! Let me go!"

People stated looking at them.

Adam put her down and held her hand. Diana came over.

"Cassie stop", he said with a sad voice

"You are both liars, I just can't believe this shit is happening to me", dark hair man came over them.

"Is everything okay in here?", He looked into Cassie eyes.

Mabey he taught they were kidnapping her.

Adam face were turning red, and Diana looked like she almost about to throw up.

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers", Cassie held Diana's hand - - Diana picked her up. It was weird for Cassie.

"we are just playing a game sir, everything is o.k. ", Adam said with a strong voice, Cassie almost believed him.

The men walked away and they came inside the house.

"Put me down, I'm not a fucking baby you shouldn't pick me like that", she said with an angry voice.

Diana put her down and looked at her with sad eyes. Cassie was mad she didn't want to care about Diana's sad eyes or the fact that Adam the boy she loved is believable to play her dad- - or the fact that know all the circle will know she looks like a 3 year's old girl who can't even ran away.

She sat on the sofa, just staring at the wall when Diana and Adam came next to her.

"It's going to be o.k. , we are going to fix it", Adam said and Diana put her arm around her while looking at Adam with fear.


	2. Episode 2 – the usual suspect

Episode 2 – the usual suspect

Faye was the first to come to Diana's house. She came straight to the sofa where Cassie was still sitting and staring the wall. She didn't think she would; but Faye felt sorry for her.

"Cassie?", Faye said in a quiet voice. Cassie looked at her with a bitter smile.

"Come on, you can make some kind of a mean joke... I'm waiting", Faye didn't even think of a joke to tell, she just sat next to Cassie and turned the TV on.

X X X

When all the member of the circle came in Cassie was in the sofa sleeping. She was hungry and tired and she really couldn't handle everybody's looking at her like she is an alien.

She believed that a good sleep will make everything go away.

X X X

Cassie was dreaming; in her dream she was walking in a forest full of big trees, she was alone in the middle of the night when suddenly a big bear came from nowhere. She tried to run but her legs weren't fast enough, she tried to use magic but she had none to use. When the bear was seconds away from eating her she woke up in a dark room.

She screamed.

Diana and Adam came to the room fast.

"Hi Cassie what's wrong?", Adam asked

When she remembered finally where she is and what happened she looked at them with nothing to say and close her eyes.

Adam touched her hand for a second, wanted to say something but left quietly; Diana stayed.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Didi; she will fix this I promise you. Cassie? Please talk to me - - I need to know what you are feeling.

Cassie turned around to look at Diana - -

"I feel like shit. You betray me. You needed to tell me the plan Diana, it should have been my choice, it's my life. You are the head of the circle but you are not the boss of me and now the circle is broken and powerless because I am useless like this. You didn't check anything, you didn't think of anything and it's all your fault I'm like that- - it's over between us when it's done. You are nothing to me."

X X X

"Hey how was the talk?", Adam asked Diana when she went downstairs

"She said it was over between us, I think she meant that Adam"

She sat next to him on the sofa, both of them brokenhearted, tired found themselves kissing each other - - filling the void of their mistakes.

X X X

Diana slept with Adam. They were still in bed, naked after that crazy day – yesterday; Cassie was turned into a 3 year's old girl, the circle was broken and Cassie hated them both. Now if Cassie would walk to the room she will probably burn the place from rage.

Diana got up and took a shower, she put a blue jeans and a nice top, brushed her hair and put some make up. It's time to wake Cassie up and go to that bitch Didi.

Cassie slept in the guest room; when Diana opened the door she was surprised to found Cassie in an embryo position sucking her thumb. She looked so cute that Diana almost forgets that was her best friend out there. All she wanted to do was hug her.

"Cassie", Diana touched her gently, "you need to wake up"

Cassie moved around in the bed but didn't open her eyes

"Cassie you need to wake up now"

"Mom give me 5 seconds please!", Diana blushed, Cassie thought her mom speaking to her, Her dead mother. Diana felt sorry for Cassie, she had no one beside them. Diana kissed Cassie's head gently like she saw mother's kissing their children in movies.

"what are you doing?", Cassie was up, thinking Diana gone crazy.

"I- - I was waking you up we need to go to Didi "

"where you just kissing me on the head?"

"I don't think so", she said awkwardly and got outside the room.

X X X

Didi looked at Cassie. Cassie was angry.

"So tell me what the problem is", asked Didi, "Is she you're daughter? she is so sweet", Cassie wanted to bang her head against the wall.

"You gave me couple of days ago a tea, a special one to give to my friend, the one with the dark magic, remember?", Diana said, "well this is my friend", she pointed on Cassie

"You are friend of a baby?", Didi asked confused

"No", Diana said, "the tea turned her to a child and now I need you to help us bring her back to her original age.

"Oh the special tea- - of course", Didi remembered and Cassie started to have faith

"There is no way I could help you dear. The Tea is called "control" and you know why? Because it turns you're enemies to useless. Now she is depended on you for help, she is weak - - she has no magic- - not even dark one. The spell can't change- - she needs to grow up on her own time now- welcome to childhood."

X X X

Cassie left the room and started crying like a baby. Didi told her she will be stuck like that forever. Trapped in a child's body.

Diana came looking for her, she saw her outside crying.

"it's all your fault you stupid bitch! Now I'm stuck - -"

Cassie didn't finish the sentence because she was picked up and hugged by Diana. She started to kick and hurt Diana but the oldest one didn't let her go.

"I hate you; I hate you"

"I know baby, I know".


	3. Episode 3 – frozen

Episode 3 – frozen

Adam and Diana were sure that Cassie was in a deep sleep while they drove to the store to buy some food and things for Cassie- like clothe.

"So it's impossible to cancel this potion?"

"That's what Didi said, but I will not stop looking Adam- I promised her I will do everything in my power to change it".

"You know- -", he kissed her ear gently, "maybe it's not such a bad thing, now at least she is in our care and her black magic is in control- - yes she is a 16 year old girl in a 3 year's old body but she is safe".

"Stop it", she pushed him away, "she's in the car. And yes she is safe but what is the cost she has to pay? She is miserable".

"She's a sleep babe", he touched her leg while she's driving

"Adam"

X X X

Cassie wanted to kill herself. Not only she have a body of a child but now she found out that her love of her life and her best friend is having sex behind her back. "Charming". She can drown herself in the bath or drink a bottle of vodka or swallow a bottle of pills she can stole from Diana's. There is so much possibilities. After Didi told her she will stay like that forever Diana picked her over and calm her- - it remind her of her mother when she was little and scared of the dark. She will pick her up and sing to her with that beautiful voice she had. She misses her mom so much- - and well Diana is a bit maternal to her - to everyone but she can't even think about reliving childhood. Spicily not with those assholes who had sex behind her back.

"Cassie? Wake up, were here".

X X X

While Adam went to the supermarket, Diana and she went to do some 'shopping" which meant buying Cassie small clothe because now she looks like a homeless child.

"What do you think about this?", Diana showed her a pink shirt with teddy bear on it.

"No fucking way", Cassie was mad that Diana actually thinks she will wear it. It was the ugliest she ever saw.

"Shh Cassie ... Don't swear please"

"So no childish clothe please"

"You will need to try it on; we don't actually know your size"

Cassie could argue with Diana that no way she will try it on now but she really wanted to have normal clothe – so she let that one fight go.

X X X

"You need help?", Diana didn't understand why Cassie is so stubborn

"I got it", Cassie is a big girl, she don't need help dressing up but she really is.

"Cassie? I can help you, it will be quick and we could get out of here"

Cassie opened the curtain and let Diana in for help.

When Diana saw Cassie she smiled, she saw a little girl with a blue shirt on her head.

"Just get it over with", Cassie said with despair

X X X

Faye was in her bedroom. It was the middle of the night when she saw a message from Cassie.

"I'm outside"

Faye didn't know what to expect, they sat on Faye bed,

"So Cassie, why are you here?"

"I need your help"

"Why do you need MY help?"

"Because I want to die"


	4. Episode 4 – somewhere

Episode 4 – somewhere

"Why do you think that I would help you kill yourself Cassie?" Faye was pissed that Cassie actually thinking that she could do such a thing.

X X X

"I'm scared Adam", Diana and Adam lay on the bed next to each other. Adam touched her hair gently while she looked at him with fear in her eyes. She knew that it wasn't O.K. – being with Adam; but she just can't be alone – not now.

"You don't need to be scared Diana, I know that you feel like something bad is going to happen but it's only a feeling, I'm sure that if we all play nice and get along, accept that this is unchangeable - - we will survive".

X X X

"I know you will help me because if I'll die the circle will be united and strong again, but if I'm here; still living and powerless we all are weak and easy targets. I'm not asking you to stick a knife in my back, only give me access to a spell – a special sleeping spell that eventually will make my heart stop. "

"I don't think I'm about to do this Cassie. I will have to live with that all my life- - and what about all your friends, our friends you will just leave all of us like it's not matters anymore? I don't believe that I'm saying that but- - where is your hope that we will find a way to fix it?"

Cassie was mad, "hope? There is no hope. Didi told me and Diana it's unfixable, I will need to grow up again to return to my original age. It means I will have to do rerun to my life and I can't handle it. I don't want to. And about my friends? They all betray me. So fuck you and your hope. You don't know how it feels to be so god dame helpless. I'm that girl who took care of herself, I'm the girl who lost everything and kept fighting but I have nothing to fight for now only my death."

"Why did you come to me?", Faye asked quietly

"I came to you because I know that you will not lie to me, I know that you are after all a good person deep, deep inside."

"That was a good one Cassie; now tell me the real reason"

"It's in Diana's family book – I need you to steel it – you are the only one who isn't blindly following her and I need your trust."


	5. Episode 5- women in trouble

Episode 5- women in trouble

Cassie fell asleep at Faye's. She didn't remember when or how but her small body just crushed. Cassie and Faye decided that if the plan is a go then- Diana cannot see them together or else she will get suspicious.

Like a walk of shame cassie open the front door carefully and quietly as possible hoping that Adam and Diana are still sleeping but they were a wake – looking like they didn't sleep very well.

0 0 0

"Hey", Cassie said awkwardly; she didn't want "the talk" to happen. What is 'the talk"? Well it's the moment when you disappear and your parents are really mad at you - - you have to say at least 5 times the word "sorry" and answer a lot of questions. It remained her that time when she was 13 and went to Ben's pool party even when her mother forbidden her.

"Where have you been? We were worried that something happened to you", Adam was mad

"Happened to me? Crazy things already happened to me, like that thing when I de aged to a 3 year old?! What could happen to me now? "

Diana touched Adam hand lightly, to make him calm and it really pissed Cassie off.

"I'm not going to play along to your sick family fantasy. I'm not your kid – I don't need to explain shit to you two so as far as I'm concern you two can go fuck each other- you doing it any way aren't you? "

0 0 0

Cassie texted Faye the boom was dropped. The plan is a go- and she needs to act right now. At first she didn't want to help Cassie. She didn't think it was the right thing to do and after all the bad stuff she did even to cassie she wanted to do some right- she wanted to believe that it can be fixed but to see cassie so broken, the hear that betrayal – maybe she should help her and pay for the sin that she did. Faye invited Diana to her house, lied that she may found a way to help – poor Diana was so full of guild the she jumped on the opportunity and brought her book with her to a trap.

0 0 0

Diana looks like shit. Her eyes were red, her hair was messy and she didn't smile at all – her mouth was dry – she looked hopeless. It was sad to watch and even sad to see how she's been trapped.

"Oh Faye I really hope that you found the answers- Cassie is so hurt and we did such a terrible thing- I can't bare it no more". She gave Faye her family book.

"How do you deal with all of this stuff?', Faye asked while looking for the sleeping spell.

"I don't know anything now. It's all a big tornado in my head. First of all she is my best friend – but also I feel very maternal to her – I want to hold her, and take care of her, make her feel safe and happy but in the other hand I slept with Adam that I know she love with all of her hurt and I hurt her deeply. I don't think anything will be o.k. between us ever again but I hope that if we find a cure maybe she could save me a finale grace and forgive. "

Faye pictured Diana's face when she will found out Cassie used her family sleeping spell – it will kill her, break her- make her go mad.

She found the spell. She memorized it in her mind endlessly.

0 0 0

Diana came home with more questions than answers. Faye didn't help at all and Diana felt a strange feeling, "Why did Faye want to see Diana's family book?"

0 0 0

"I don't understand Cassie. I'm powerless but I can use the spell? How?"

"A family witch book can be a very powerful thing and if you are a born witch to the family you can use it any time you want no matter if you are weak or strong. It a weapon – because of that Diana watch it like a hock"

"Shell we begin?", cassie asked

0 0 0

Diana needed an explanation from Faye about the family book. She felt Faye tricked her. Faye house was quit , she walk up the stairs to find Faye preforming a spell on little Cassie- the darkest spell there is in the book.

"Wait, Faye you need to stop it right now"

Cassie rushed Faye to finish the spell but Faye fell on the floor powerless and weak, "I can't do this to you Cassie, it feels wrong", she whisper with tears.

"I knew you couldn't do this in the end, you are a good person after all- you don't want to live with the guilt."

Cassie whispered the spell over and over again.

"Cassie stop, you don't know what will happen it's a very powerful spell – please just stop", Diana was on her knees.

When the spell was over Cassie passed out, Diana took her to the bed.

It was over.

0 0 0

"You are so stupid Faye; I cannot believe that you went along with her mad plan. She wanted to kill herself – you understand that? "

"She did kill herself – because of you – she came to me so broken, it's a crime to let her live like that"

"You needed to talk to me, it wasn't you call'

"It wasn't your call either; she is not your child. She is an adult."

In that moment Cassie woke up. She looked around the room until she locked eyes with Diana.

"Mommy", she said with a sweet little voice. Diana picked her up shocked.

"What is happing right now Diana?" Faye asked

"The spell must have fail. She can't use our family book Faye so the book tricked her. It got his revenge".


	6. Chapter 6- finding nemo

Episode 6- finding nemo

Cassie was a sleep in Diana's arms. Three days past since that horrible night at Faye's house. Diana couldn't let go of Cassie. She always watched her closely scared that something will happen to her. She was still in a mental state of a 3 year's old child, she believed that Adam and Diana were her parents.

"Mommy", said little Cassie, her eyes still close from the sleep. Diana touched her hair gently, breathing into her the purity of the child in to her lungs.

"Yes baby?" Cassie smiled and opened her eyes, she love it when Diana calls her baby, and she like to cuddle like a little kitten.

"Can we watch a movie together, until daddy will come home?"

Diana's favorite movie as a child was Finding Nemo. Later she found out that Cassie loved that movie too, and to watch your favorite movie again for the first time is a gift. They sat on the sofa while Diana looked at Cassie's happy face. It was a good moment after a lot of pain.

Adam came home late, he and Diana were sitting in the table, drinking coffee and talking about their day. Cassie was sleeping on the sofa, she fell asleep after the movie.

"She loves finding nemo", Diana said with a smile, "she was so happy to watch it you should have seen her little face shine".

"I'm so sorry I've missed it babe"

"You think she will stay like this? Like a child?"

"I don't know D, but I think we need to prepare ourselves in case she will"

Cassie was a sleep in her bed. It was the middle of the night, Diana came to check that everything is okay. She gazed upon the sleeping child. All her life the thing that Diana really wanted to do was to love and be loved – she knew that Cassie wasn't really her child but she could feel the strong feeling inside, like a fire burning, like butterfly's flying in her heart- she knew that now the child is claimed – she knew she have a home forever in her heart and she will give anything to keep her safe- , maybe it was for the best after all- maybe she can do right by Cassie. She took the sleeping child in her arms and lay her to bed in the middle- between her and Adam, she wanted that perfect picture in her mind – never mind how fucked up it really is. She held both of them close and fell asleep- loved.


	7. Episode 7- crisis

Episode 7- crisis

Everybody knows that when life treats you well you will face darkness later. Life don't just give a free hug, it will push you down when you think you are standing still.

Diana woke up from sleeping peacefully in bed from a loud scream. The only thing that matter in that moment – Cassie.

Diana looked for her in despair. She needs to be safe.

When she learned that the scream came from a very angry and mentally "adult kind off" Cassie- that anxiety stayed in her heart.

Adam was tired – he didn't sleep that much in the night before. He was scared he might hurt little Cassie in his sleep. Adam was also tired facing angry Cassie – knowing her plan fail and even worse – she slept with them in bed 3 nights in a raw. He looked at her- her wavy blonde hair, her little eyes and nose, the hands that went all over the place and her little mouth cursing them for all the shit she went through.

After she got a little crazy Cassie felt sick. She can't do this anymore. Fight a war she already lost. She lost the minute she drunk that tea Diana gave her that night. She looked at their faces, they are tired too.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly, "I feel like shit all the time and I actually believed that if I will scream and cures and fight with all of my power against you – I will feel better. I feel worst. Part of real maturity is to accept things you can't change and move on. I think it's time for me to move on".

Diana didn't know what to say. She didn't expect forgiveness. She didn't even forgave herself for what she done. Cassie left the room – it was only Diana and Adam on the bed- speechless in their own bubble.

Cassis was in the sofa- the television was on – finding nemo.

When Diana and Adam came out from the room they actually saw her smile. It was time for breakfast – Diana felt the need to make something special like pancakes – good pancakes is the answer for everything in life. They sat in the sofa next to Cassie with plates in their hands watching the movie.

"We need to find a way to get along well", Cassie said, "like roommates".

"Roommates?" Adam was a little surprised.

"Yes of course", she said with a smile, "it will be a little awkward at first since you sleeping with each other- my ex-boyfriend and my kind of a friend but I think that in time I will be really okay with that".

"If it's making you un- - ", Diana said in shame

"Stop Diana- I can take it, he was yours before we were a couple"

"Cassie please- -"

"I'm okay guys, I'm really okay just please don't treat me like a baby that's all I ask; and if you will respect that we will get along and everything will be just great!"

It was late at night- Diana was just about to close all the lights in the house when she saw Cassie in the guest room trying without success to put her pj on. It was kind of sad. She wanted to come and help her when Adam stop her.

"Roommates Diana, remember?"


	8. Episode 8 – once upon a time

Episode 8 – once upon a time

Every time Diana will want to help Cassie Adam gave her a look- the look. It meant only one thing- "roommates". It was is way too remind Diana that it's a delicate situation – and in any minute now hell can break lose.

Cassie was in a good mood that day, she felt like things are going great- Adam and Diana didn't bother her and she didn't even care that in the morning she saw them kissing in the kitchen. She was glad that her new attitude pays off.

"I think we should invite the members of the circle tonight- a little celebration, I miss them a little bit".

She Miss Mellissa, Faye and Jack who she knew was out of town for a while- they never told her it was because he couldn't look at her in the eyes after what happened. Faye was drinking all day after that horrible day in her house and Mellissa was trying to keep her from danger.

"I don't think it's a very good idea Cassie", Adam said.

Diana and Faye didn't talk after what happened but Cassie didn't knew that – she didn't even remember what happened in those 3 days when she was mentally a child. The last thing she remembered was Diana begging for her to stop.

Diana didn't know what came over her – she just felt the words came out of her mouth – "I think it's a great idea Cassie- we should invite them to come over – it can't be the 3 of us all the time".

Adam was surprised, hell even Cassie was surprised that Diana actually went along with her plan- Diana was known for her extra worries.

Faye didn't want to come but Mellissa didn't left her a choice.

"If Diana invited you it means she forgave you Faye and it's time you will forgive yourself – Cassie is fine, actually Diana told me she is just great now that she accepted the curse. She's misses us and I miss her too".

Faye just nod her head and got dressed – she knew that night is going to be crazy. She looked in the mirror upon herself- she saw someone new- a young women with sad eyes – and a weak smile – she miss old Faye- the brave and the bold one- the queen of trouble.

Cassie could do anything but to put a shirt was the difficult test of all.

People do it without even thinking but she is suffering trying to push the shirt over her head, trying to put her arms where they belong. It was a nightmare.

Diana was in the kitchen organizing everything- soda, beer, snacks when Cassie came with the shirt on her head.

"Hi", Diana said, trying really hard not to break- the sight of the little kid was hilarious.

"Hi", Cassie said with an awkward smile, she knew she didn't have a choice but to ask for help.

"This shirt really hates me today", Diana nodded and waited, she knew Cassie will have to ask for her help, "Could you... please… help me?"

Diana helped Cassie with the shirt, she even close the button of her little jeans thinking it's a good sign.

"Thank you Diana".

Faye and Mellissa arrived in 8 o'clock.

Cassie hugged them and they couldn't stop talking all night.

Until they arrived to that part about jack.

"He left town a while ago", Mellissa said, "He came to visit once but you couldn't communicate". Mellissa could feel she is talking about a sensitive subject right there but couldn't take her words back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassie asked

You could see Adam and Diana moving uncomfortably in their place.

"Never mind Cassie he will come back to visit again"

"Couldn't communicate?" Cassie was confused

"After the spell went wrong Cassie – what you remember?" Faye asked

"Waking up in their bed"

"Well it's a little bit complicated" Faye said, "actually you turned into a child completely, the first thing you said when you opened your eyes was-", by looking at Diana's eyes she understood what she said. She understood why she woke up in their bed and that strange look upon their faces when they looked at her- the thought that jack knew she was like that made her feel sick – the thought about being their child those days made her feel sick.

Cassie passed out. Adam and Mellissa took care of her while Diana and Faye talked.

"She had to know about that, about jack- -" Faye said

"We don't agree on anything you and me- it's was always like that - I don't hide things on purpose Faye- it's not my evil plan to make Cassie my little baby – it's not a fairytale – after that day in your house she was broken – I was broken – she would wake up at night screaming in pain – but you don't know this – you only know what you believe and think about me and Adam. If you want to help – really help her- shut the fuck up".

Cassie was having another bad dream.

This time it was about being stuck in the forest- underground. She couldn't breathe. She opened her eyes. Diana was outside her door- sleeping on the floor.

"Diana what are you doing here?" she asked

Diana opened her eyes with fear, "is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You always wake up at night so I wanted to make sure you will see me and it will help you relax"

"It's a little bit weird"

"Sorry"

"Come" Cassie said

"Where?'

"To bed; you can't sleep like that and if I'm being honest I'm a little scared and I don't want to sleep alone".


	9. Episode 9- pillow talk

Episode 9- pillow talk

Cassie couldn't sleep, she could feel Diana's breath next to her, and she could feel her eyes moving as she was trying to fall asleep. It's not like it's the first time they slept in the same bed, when they were friends they did it all the time, she even lived with Diana once but now- it was so awkward.

Diana was nervous, after all the shit that happened between them, the fact that Cassie told her to come sleep next to her was a step in the right direction and she didn't want to do anything that will screw it up.

She just lay in bed thinking about a million things when Cassie spoke.

"You can't sleep?"

Diana looked at her, she saw in her eyes she was afraid going back to sleep.

"No. I can't stop thinking", she whispered

"About what?" Cassie asked

"About everything I guess"

"I don't want to have a nightmare again"

"I knew"

"So let's talk – it can be a great distraction from the nightmares"

Diana didn't know what to say. She felt like everything can ruin the moment. Cassie spoke.

"For a while now I can't stop thinking about my mother- in the last month she was alive we fought a lot. About the stupidest things. The last fight was so brutal we didn't talk for two weeks- we lived in the same house but we would just pass each other without saying a word- we were both so stubborn – nobody would say sorry first – it shows you are weak. I was so afraid of being weak. But know – after I met you guys I don't care anymore- I'm so tired of pretending everything is O.K. when it isn't. "

Cassie started to cry; Diana never saw Cassie cry before.

"Cassie nobody can be strong all the time – its O.K. to be weak sometimes. But I promise you we are all there for you – I will do everything in my power to help you find your way. This home is a safe zone- you can be however you want to be".

When Diana woke up in the morning in Cassie's bed, Cassie was already awake, she and Adam were making breakfast in the kitchen. They looked happy. When she came closer they asked her if she could save the meal they almost destroyed.

"How is it even possible to destroy it?" Diana smiled

Adam blamed Cassie who didn't watch the food and Cassie blamed Adam for not being the responsible adult. It was always kind of weird being with Cassie and Adam in the same room, there was this vibe of secrets in the air but now – now the sun was shining and the smell of food in the air and the simplest joy of the little things that made her feel happy.

"I want to eat ice cream" Cassie said in the afternoon "you remember that place we used to go?" Diana remembered, she would order vanilla and Cassie loved the chocolate chip cookie one.

Adam was in work so they went by themselves. The place was kind of empty. It's was nice. They sat in the table near the window, watched random people living their lives.

Cassie looked at Diana with a smile "thank you"

"You're welcome"

Suddenly the old lady in the shop, the owner- came and stand beside them, she looked at Cassie and said to Diana that she have the sweetest child, she gave them another ice cream for free.

"How old are you honey?" the old lady asked, Cassie couldn't say a word

"She's 3 year's old " Diana said

Cassie in an instinct came closer to Diana

"She's a little shy" the lady said and touched her hair gently

Diana took Cassie ad put her in her lap, the lady go away.

"Are you o.k. Cassie?" They never went outside the house before the accident, she didn't think about that.

"You want to come back to your sit?"

Cassie said no, she loved the safe feeling she got sitting in Diana's lap, like nothing could hurt her, and she didn't feel ashamed about that anymore, maybe she was an orphan once – but not now.


End file.
